Existing computing platforms, e.g., for in-vehicle computers that manage a variety of applications, including applications that control core vehicle operations such as throttle control, steering control etc., as well as applications for in-vehicle entertainment systems, information systems, etc., rely on an operating system being very tightly coupled with hardware used by the application. Thus, for a platform supporting such variety of applications, use of different software development environments, different software development methods, etc., is often impractical. Moreover, as a consequence, developing and releasing new software content can be slow, expensive, and unwieldy.